<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirouette-verse Reference Guide by cosmicrecyclingbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008243">Pirouette-verse Reference Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin'>cosmicrecyclingbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirouette-Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanwork Research &amp; Reference Guides, reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of visual references for places and people in my fanfictions. All are created in Sims 4. These are really just to help me be consistent when describing stuff but feel free to use these to make fanart :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirouette-Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kurapika refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Outfit from Pirouette Chapter One</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Random Outfits from His Closet</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/F6FjCcb"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/PNyZWWV">  </a> </p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/mSwCrQf">  </a> <a href="https://ibb.co/tx1GZWM">  </a> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Stuff Kurapika <strike>Steals </strike>"Borrows" from Leorio</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/99YH9dq"></a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leorio refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/K6VV6DG"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/j4bShQZ"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pairo Refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/QQ2C6ST"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/smfB8Vc"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Sfd8C3N">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2SmYnxX">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/BZHmtp4"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/jZYR6Lq">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/ZJyYZ2N">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/rymTTsK"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pakunoda Refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/PgshRS5">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/DwY70Fy"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/kmPXH8s"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/gwMwC4q">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/P6NRSq0"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/VQt3RQh">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/F5cbrJW"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Machi Refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/y0r8rGZ">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/q9cm0Tz"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/NYQ8p8H"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/zH2P4JG">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/LJ4pVH2"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/SvTRBZQ"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/xj5Wr4W">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/NKm9CNR">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Jq8kPms"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/T4KdScz">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/9yzpgqV">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/DgDDxDq"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/FJDSVX3">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/P4Z9kTV">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Ng0ddyW"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shizuku Refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/hfVhTnD">
    
  </a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/tc1mf2w"></a>
    
  
  <a href="https://ibb.co/3zBTYLv"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/98W21by"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Location Refs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kurapika and Pairo's Apartment</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Pairo's Room</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/2tM30VS">  </a> </p><p>Kurapika's Room</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/ZT5TRNq">  </a> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Leorio's Apartment</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kurapika's Childhood Home</strong> </span>
</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/gVhh2rf"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/Ss1spyK"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/6WG2SSH"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/fDY73J5"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/88JwGPc"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/C8g9cLH"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/xCCyHqS"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/0cGFFZW"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/mtMH2Qy"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/wzSBBjY"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/7zgkbDZ"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/8rdnJk5"></a></p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/9h2trDr"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/3BdXm7L"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/bFtQFpb"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/w0jz1sR"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/BVp09zh"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/ZJMnbCF"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/gDVcPXd"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/RhsZRmY"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/HBHXdxt"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/7GpK9x9"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/7GNx1hf"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/YTDjSGh"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/f00DN9g"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/jzYjr2p"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/F4WDwtT"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/0rJMZKg"></a></p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/g9ZBKKk"></a></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Machi and Shizuku's Apartment</strong> </span>
</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/zFq5mhB"></a>  </p><p>Machi's Room</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/HPWqfMQ"></a> </p><p>Shizuku's Room</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/g34FBcx"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/6mVSySs"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/ZdB2sgj"></a></p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/ySGgpxk"></a>     </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Pakunoda's Penthouse</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/dkhg3Vk"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/cgr8QSt"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/GV28Y6R"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/Bqwzd8m"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/827mNvG"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/VVcPh9F"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/C17fzpx"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/TRNRhcb"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/BBdBCzp"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/f142yJJ"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/LgGCfrQ"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/Kmx7f9S"></a></p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/5L8Y9JH"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/1vsJCZv"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>